Blood Red Cards
by Stitch My Mouth
Summary: The year is 3012 our hero's have passed but their reincarnations are born once again. Duel monsters has changed a great deal nothing is the same anymore fate has took a wrong turn at destiny. Yugi/Anzu/Yami, Jou/Mai, Ryou/Bakura, Malik/Marik, Kaiba/?, etc
1. Chapter One: Spirit of a Pharaoh

Blood Red Cards  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It is property of Kazuki Takahashi not me.  
  
Summery: The year is 3012 our heroes have passed but their reincarnations are born once again. Duel monsters has changed a great deal nothing is the same anymore fate has took a wrong turn at destiny. This legend proves the fact that blood is truly thicker than water. . . Or in this case the heart of the cards.  
"One of royal blood Yugi wake up your destiny is calling you shall stain the earth with dark colors of red it's time for you to truly awaken. It's time to live out your fate. . . Come to the middle of the circle we shall await your arrival."  
  
Yugi shot up from his futon sweat running down his pale face as he gasped for breath. The sound of his alarm clock ringing though his ear's brought him back to reality slowly. Yugi slowly got up from his futon and rose his arm to his forehead to wipe away the sweat that still lay on his face.  
  
"Yugi get down here! Your breakfast is getting cold!" Yugi's mother screamed  
  
Yugi ignored his foster mother not caring what she said anymore. He just wanted to get away from his house he quickly changed into his usual blue gothic clothes. He headed out the doorway not knowing just what trouble would be awaiting him today.  
  
Yugi fast-walked down the sidewalk as if anger had taken over his whole life. As if his only happiness had been destroyed, leaving behind only anger and bitterness. Yugi had only four friends in his life, he had pushed the rest away after a fatal incident that had changed his soul forever.  
  
"Hey Yugi wait up!" The voice of his friend Jounouchi screamed  
  
Yugi stopped but only for a few minutes, something on the ground caught his eye. A duel monster card! Yugi picked it up and flashed it into his view but not before his friend Jou caught up with him.  
  
"Hey Yug what up?" Jou said  
  
"What's it to you?" Yugi said quickly and coldly before stuffing the card into his pocket.  
  
"Hey sorry, I was just asking jeez calm down"  
  
Yugi didn't say anything except "Shouldn't you be in class?"  
  
"Shouldn't you? We go to the same school," Jou said  
  
"I'm going to skip today," Yugi said.  
  
"You skip everyday you need to catch at least one class." Jou said  
  
"Fine! Have it your way I'll stay for one class!" Yugi screamed.  
  
"Sorry, sorry I was just saying." Jou said, "Who pissed in your cereal this morning?"  
  
"Let's just go to school." Yugi said.  
  
"Fine with me. Hey you wouldn't happen to have some food on you would you?" Jou said  
  
"No"  
  
"Well crap, OHHH A donut shop!" Jou screamed, "Caught you later Yugi! Oh man, chocolate covered cream filled donut here I come!"  
  
Yugi rolled his eyes 'his stomach will be the death of him' he thought but he had no idea how truthful his thoughts were.  
  
Once Yugi finally got to school he didn't bother to do things he was expected to do like getting out his homework and obeying the sensei's orders. At the end of the day, once the teacher announced that everyone could go home, Yugi leaped up from his seat ready to run out the door when his ex-girlfriend Anzu stopped him.  
  
"Yugi I haven't seen you in like forever where have you been?" She said  
  
"Go away." Yugi said  
  
"Nani?" Anzu said, "What's wrong, are you ok?"  
  
"I said go away."  
  
"Yugi?" Anzu said  
  
"If you won't leave then I'll leave" Yugi said rushing out the door.  
  
"What's his problem?" Anzu said  
  
"Don't worry about it Anzu. He's been like that for about a year now. You've been gone to long." Honda said.  
  
"I guess I have been away too long, what happened?" Anzu said  
  
"Well you remember Yugi's family right?"  
  
"Yes of course I do" Anzu said  
  
"Well their no longer alive." Honda said.  
  
"Oh Poor Yugi!" Anzu said  
  
Honda nodded "And that's not even the bad part."  
  
"Stop talking about me!"  
  
Honda and Anzu turned around to see Yugi standing with his hands both closed into a fist his face was red and his eyes yellow with anger.  
  
"Y-Yugi I thought you left." Honda said  
  
"I came back to get something, I don't appreciate you telling people MY business." Yugi said  
  
"People? Yugi take that back! I'm your friend!" Anzu said.  
  
"You know a lot of people say that but it's not true. I have no friends and I would like to keep it that way!" Yugi said leaving the room forgetting about what he came back for.  
  
"That jerk!" Anzu said  
  
"Don't worry he'll get over it." Honda said, "He always does."  
  
"Doesn't seem that way, other wise he wouldn't have been rude to me." Anzu said.  
  
"True, he hasn't gotten over that."  
  
Meanwhile where ever Yugi is. . .  
  
"That wasn't the most kindest thing to say." A teenage girl with long black hair said.  
  
"What's it to you? In fact who are you?" Yugi screamed.  
  
"My name is Aya don't forget it you'll be wise to remember it." Aya said  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Calm down, I'm here to give you something," Aya said  
  
Yugi didn't reply he just glared at Aya with hate.  
  
"Now, Now, don't give me that look you don't even know me. Here catch this." Aya said throwing him a large pyramid shaped necklace.  
  
"Don't lose it, by the way do you still have that duel monster's card I left for you?" Aya said  
  
"You mean this?" Yugi said holding up the card he had found that morning, "You want it back to bad it's mine!"  
  
"I don't want it back, I want you to learn how to play the game." Aya said.  
  
"Why?" Yugi said  
  
"Because you're the one who will lead the 5TD." Aya said  
  
"5TD?" Yugi said, "How the hell am I going to lead the 5 top duelist? I don't even know how to play the game!"  
  
"That's why I want you to learn, If you like I'll teach you. I know that you started to play at one point your grandfather was teaching you but you stopped. Why?" Aya said.  
  
"How do you know that?" Yugi screamed  
  
"I know lots of things" Aya said, "Including every thing about you. Now come on, I'll re-teach you about Duel monsters."  
  
"No thanks, I'll teach myself," Yugi said.  
  
"Oh really? What do you do when you face a card with the same attack points and defense points as your monster?" Aya said  
  
Yugi looked at the ground "I-I don't know."  
  
"They both immediately go to the graveyard." Aya said.  
  
Yugi gripped tighter on the necklace Aya had given him  
  
"Don't break that. It'll help you play Duel monsters, put it on." Aya said, "It really works, I have a millenium idem kind of like that but not as powerful."  
  
"Why should I trust you?" Yugi said  
  
"Would you please stop asking me a million questions and do as I say?" Aya said.  
  
"Fine I'll put it on," Yugi said slipping the necklace over his head  
  
"It's called the millenium puzzle try not to lose it Yugi" Aya said before slipping away into the shadows.  
  
"Wait! Didn't you say something about teaching me duel monsters?" Yugi said  
  
"I will don't rush things." Aya said, "You may even beat me, one of the 5TD"  
  
But Yugi didn't hear her; she had slipped to far away from hearing range.  
  
"Oh well, might as well keep this ugly thing on like she said. She might just be telling the truth." Yugi said looking at the card he found that morning. It was a card he'd never seen before; it read in gold letters:  
  
Spirit of a Pharaoh  
  
Yugi's eyes widened "What am I doing on the card?"  
Notes: Ok there's my first chapter please tell me what you think it's my first Yu-Gi-Oh story. Yugi seems a little to mean I might have to have him calm down in the future. R&R please. 


	2. Chapter Two: Fist Fights

Blood Red Cards  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It is property of Kazuki Takahashi not me.  
  
Summery: The year is 3012 our heroes have passed but their reincarnations are born once again. Duel monsters has changed a great deal nothing is the same anymore fate has took a wrong turn at destiny. This legend proves the fact that blood is truly thicker than water. . . Or in this case the heart of the cards.  
  
Rating: PG-13 for swearing and future very heavy violence  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"What am I doing on the card?" Yugi thought  
  
Yugi stared at the picture an extremely long while a pharaoh with his face was imprinted on the card. As Yugi was in deep thought the millenium puzzle started to glow a bright color of gold Yugi's eyes widened  
  
"What the hell is going on here?" Yugi mentally screamed.  
  
The card in his hand glowed also a bright silver color and the next thing he knew the card had disappeared into the puzzle. Yugi now felt as if he were two people as if he was now whole.  
  
"What? What's going on?" Yugi whispered lightly.  
  
Yugi plopped onto the ground and stared at the puzzle in awe Yugi couldn't figure it out why did he feel like he needed this, this ugly peace of junk? Yugi sat there on the sidewalk for hours on no end trying to figure out what the heck was going on.  
  
"Are you Yugi?" a voice said.  
  
Yugi looked up to see a young tanned teenager in a white and gold jersey that read 7 and a gold necklace with a sun was standing in front of him. He was probably no more then thirteen.  
  
"That's me. What do you want?" Yugi said  
  
"I am Sol, I'm also here to help you just like Aya is." Sol said  
  
"You know her?" Yugi said.  
  
"Yes I know her," he said. "She's a friend of mine she told me to help you with Duel Monsters when she can't."  
  
"So you gonna help me or not? I don't have all day." Yugi said  
  
"Apparently you do considering you've been sitting here staring at that millenium puzzle for about three hours" Sol said.  
  
"WHAT!" Yugi screamed, "THAT LONG?"  
  
Sol nodded "Duh"  
  
Yugi gave a flustered look of horror he was so dead when he got home. Yugi quickly shook his head and put back on his cold heart-piercing glare.  
  
Sol's eyes bugged out a bit before going into a small laugh "You're an idiot."  
  
"Look pal either you help me with what duel monsters or I'm going home." Yugi said  
  
"Ok, Ok calm down rooster boy" Sol said.  
  
"ROOSTER BOY? ROOSTER BOY THAT'S NOT FUNNY!" Yugi screamed, "I happen to like my hair like this."  
  
Sol laughed again "Alright, first tell me what you know."  
  
"I know that if you have a monster with the same attack power they both go to the graveyard," Yugi said taking the information that Aya had given him.  
  
But Sol was to smart for Yugi's game "I mean what do you remember that your grandfather taught you not what Aya told you."  
  
Yugi gave a still face "I also remember in every game you are supposed to have a thing called life points which determents whether or not you've won or lost the game."  
  
"Good but you still have a lot more to learn." Sol said, "For instances that puzzle Aya gave you a certain card that goes with it right?"  
  
"You mean that card with my face on it? Why the heck was my face on it? And why did it disappear?" Yugi said in fast talk.  
  
Sol didn't reply "Prefect." was all he said.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Sol quickly shook his head "N-nothing I don't know what you're talking about. All I know is that the card she left you was to go with your puzzle. And that your puzzle helps you in duels, mine does too. Have a look, it's called a the millenium glove."  
  
Sol popped his right hand out of his pocket and flashed a gold and black glove with a picture of an eye in its center just like his.  
  
"Aya has millenium spike bracelets and Spyke he has a millenium mirror," Sol said, "We never really go anywhere without ours you'd be very smart to do the same."  
  
"Spyke? Who the bloody heck is he?" Yugi said.  
  
"Oh! My bad you don't know him anyway. Just do as I tell you and you'll be a great duelist in no time." Sol said.  
  
"What about Aya?" Yugi said  
  
"Man! She was right you do like to ask a zillion questions. Anyway so you don't bother me in the future with this question Aya will also help do as she says too." Sol replied.  
  
Yugi ignored Sol's little remark "I'm not here to play please tell me more about the game of Duel Monsters."  
  
"Man you need to chill out! Not everything is about Duel Monsters and would you please say something else besides Duel monsters in your sentences?" Sol said.  
  
"No"  
  
Sol sighed, "Well then. . . I have a lot of work to do. Have you ever heard of something called the heart of the cards?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Well it's actually the real way to win a duel. Don't think the cards are all about power, ask Aya she's fought someone who believed that." Sol said  
  
"And I should care why again?" Yugi said.  
  
"Because it's the only real way to win at any game if you put your heart into something you can always achieve it." Sol said.  
  
"Do I need to take notes?" Yugi said, "Cuz there's no way I'm gonna remember all this"  
  
"Do what you like."  
  
  
  
(The next day)  
  
  
  
It was a new day, Yugi felt like a new person. He felt kinder, he also felt as if he needed to apologize to Anzu and everyone else for being such a butt head. But especially to Anzu that was the most important to him. Although Yugi was pretty pissed about the fact that he was grounded for a three whole months for coming home at 8:00 p.m. when he was supposed to come home at 1:00 p.m.  
  
Yugi entered his classroom making most of his peers gasp as he did the things expected of him to do in the morning. Yugi walked to his seat in the back of the classroom now hating the fact that he sat there. Yugi found it quite strange that when the teacher walked in that it wasn't really the teacher but a sub.  
  
"Good morning class please take your seats your all probably wondering where your real teacher is no? Your real teacher has had an accident and won't be back to teach you all for the rest of the year. So I am here to sub for her, my name is Mr. Waters but everyone just calls me Spyke you my call me one of those two choices." Spyke said.  
  
"Can we call you Mr. Spyke?" Someone screamed  
  
"Fine, Whatever." Spyke said  
  
'Spyke? Where have I heard that name before?' Yugi thought  
  
"We have two new students today I would like you to welcome them with respect you two may come in now" Spyke said.  
  
Yugi's eyes widened as Aya and Sol walked into the room  
  
"Class meet Aya Magami and Sol Seta. Aya is from Kyoto and Sol is from here Tokyo Japan." Spyke said.  
  
Aya and Sol both bowed to the class  
  
"Do you two have anything to say?" Spyke said.  
  
Sol was the first to answer as while Aya smirked as she saw Seto Kaiba glare at her with hatred.  
  
"I am Sol and I hope I shall have a good time here in this school."  
  
"Thank you, Sol you may sit over there on the left side of. . . What's your name?" Spyke said pointing to Yugi.  
  
"My name is Yugi"  
  
"Ahh well, Sol please sit next to Yugi." Spyke said.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Aya do you have anything to say?" Spyke said  
  
"Yeah, Leave me alone and well all get along just fine." Aya said sounding cold and bitter.  
  
"Well. . . Aya you may sit next to that man right there." Spyke said pointing to Kaiba  
  
"No way she isn't sitting next to me!" Kaiba screamed.  
  
"My words exactly!" Aya screamed as well, "I'll sit where ever I want too!"  
  
Aya then rushed off into the back corner of the room and sat down at the desk there.  
  
"Hey Kaiba, what's your problem can't handle sitting next to a girl?" Jounouchi screamed trying proving the fact that he didn't like Kaiba in the least bit.  
  
"No, why do you always have to act like a monkey?" Kaiba replied, "Oh I am so sorry I forgot you are one."  
  
Some of the class members burst out in laughter Jounouchi didn't like it.  
  
"Oh yeah moneybags! Say that to my face or are you chicken crap?" Jou said.  
  
"Ok I'll say it to your face." Kaiba then got up and looked Jou in the eyes and said exactly what he had said before.  
  
Jounouchi's face went red with anger "That's it you me after school! In front of the statue for a fight and everyone will see just who the monkey is then."  
  
"Fine with me." Kaiba said returning to his seat.  
  
"Are those two always like that?" Sol asked Yugi  
  
"Everyday." Yugi said  
  
'I really wish that Jounouchi guy could kick Kaiba's ass but I've seen Kaiba's strength. Jounouchi doesn't stand a chance. Oh how I'd love to see the look of humiliation on Kaiba's face once he lost, to bad though' Aya thought. 'At least I still have the memory of that look.'  
  
"Hey Aya!" Sol said  
  
Aya looked over at Sol "What?"  
  
"This may be the perfect opportunity." Sol worded  
  
Aya understood and nodded "Yes, that is true."  
  
  
  
(Lunch time)  
  
  
  
"Hey Yugi!" Honda screamed, "Over here!"  
  
Yugi looked at his four friends Ryou, Anzu, Jounouchi, and Honda waving him over to sit with them. Yugi took up the offer and sat next to Anzu  
  
"Your not gonna be cruel to us today are you?" Anzu said.  
  
Yugi didn't answer, he was too embarrassed by such a question.  
  
"Man, How about those new kids? I mean Sol he seems like a nice kid but Aya she seems like a real pain. With that thing about not wanting to sit next to Kaiba, they seem to know each other." Jou said.  
  
"Well, maybe it's because of the fact I've met him before and he was a major asshole. I'm not surprised he hasn't changed."  
  
Jou jumped, Aya heard everything he said and was standing right behind him.  
  
"Oh you. . . uh heard that." Joey said  
  
"You know I was really hoping you would win that fight after school but now I think I might just cheer Kaiba for once." Aya said walking on to an empty table.  
  
"You know that wasn't very nice Jou." Anzu said, "She could be very nice and you just lost the opportunity to gain a friend."  
  
"Actually" Yugi said, "She is nice I meet her yesterday she seemed nice to me anyway."  
  
Yugi's friends sat with their eyes bugged out as Yugi said something nice about someone.  
  
Aya sat alone at the table for about two minutes before Sol and Spyke joined her  
  
"Is the plan still on Aya?" Spyke said.  
  
"Yes." Aya, said  
  
"I'm starting to like this kind of thing more and more." Sol said  
  
Aya nodded and took a small bite out of the pizza she had bought from the lunch line.  
  
"What are you up to Magami? Shouldn't you be in Kyoto sipping wine or something?" The voice of Kaiba said.  
  
"Shouldn't you be pissing off now?" Aya said.  
  
Sol and Spyke chuckled a bit as they saw Kaiba with no comeback. Kaiba walked away to a table far away from Aya, Sol, and Spyke.  
  
"He still hates you" Sol said, "I don't get it, man how can someone get so mad over only one little duel that he lost to you Aya?"  
  
"I don't know but I hate him too." Aya said.  
  
"Now, Now hate is a bad word." Spyke said  
  
Aya and Sol broke up into a small laugh  
  
"Stop going into 'I'm a goodie teacher' thing, it's starting to scare me." Sol said.  
  
"Let's go over the plans though," Spyke said, "I want to make sure it's ok."  
  
Aya nodded.  
  
"How exactly are we going to teach Yugi how to play Duel monsters within the next four months?" Spyke said.  
  
"Easy I learned in three, he should be able to learn in like two." Aya said.  
  
"Well that's true he will after all defeat that blasted stuck up 'leader' of ours." Sol said.  
  
  
  
(After school)  
  
  
  
Jou stood waiting in front of the school statue with a giant crowd behind him.  
  
'Oh man I didn't think this many people would come." Jou thought.  
  
"You not gonna chicken out?" Someone screamed  
  
"Never I'm not afraid of that smart ass!" Jou screamed.  
  
"I hope your prepared I heard Kaiba's killed someone before." a boy screamed.  
  
Jou gulped 'Oh crap' he thought.  
  
Jou then felt a hard fist hit to the back of his head knocking him to the ground. He thought it was Kaiba but when he looked up it was Sol.  
  
"You best get out of here, you don't know what you're up against. Kaiba has killed people in fights; I've seen it. He's tried to kill Aya too. I'll handle it if you want to live or not." Sol said.  
  
"No way, this is my fight and I'm not backing out." Jou said.  
  
"Have it your way then." Sol said.  
  
"Trying to get someone else to do you bidding Jounouchi?" Kaiba said  
  
"Never!"  
  
"Good, because I only intended to fight you but if someone wished to help out Jounouchi here I'll be more then happy to take care of them too." Kaiba said  
  
Almost everyone backed away a bit. Kaiba took this as a signal that the match had started he then swung for Jou's head.  
  
  
  
Notes: Ok, ok I'll update soon! I know about the fact that Kaiba really wouldn't waste his time on Jounouchi but hey this is fiction. ^_~ R&R please. 


	3. Chapter Three: The Basics

Blood Red Cards  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It is property of Kazuki Takahashi not me.  
  
Summery: The year is 3012 our heroes have passed but their reincarnations are born once again. Duel monsters has changed a great deal nothing is the same anymore fate has took a wrong turn at destiny. This legend proves the fact that blood is truly thicker than water. . . Or in this case the heart of the cards.  
  
Rating: PG-13 for swearing and future very heavy violence may go up to R  
  
Notes: Thanks to all you Reviewers I really appreciate you all taking the time to read my story and telling me you all liked it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Jounouchi fell to the ground and blood trickled all down his face as his friends came rushing over to help him.  
  
"How can you be so cruel?" Anzu said  
  
Kaiba didn't say a thing.  
  
"Jou? Jou wake up!" Honda screamed.  
  
Yugi tried to help Honda pick up Jounouchi making more of a stir. No one had seen him act kind in about two years.  
  
"Jou it'll be ok." Yugi whispered  
  
"I certainly screwed up, I guess Kaiba's right. I am a monkey." Jounouchi said  
  
"Don't say that." Anzu said.  
  
"Yeah don't listen to Kaiba, you're a great person." Ryou said also helping to carry Jounouchi.  
  
"Let me through." Aya said squeezing through the crowd, "Sit Jounouchi down."  
  
"Why?" Anzu said.  
  
"Just do it." Aya then turned to the crowd of people, "Alright, break it up the fights over go home!"  
  
Everyone sighed and walked away. Kaiba walked away with a still glare on his face as he left. Aya rolled her eyes before turning her attention back to Yugi, Honda, Anzu, and Ryou laying Jounouchi slowly on the ground.  
  
"Why are we doing this?" Anzu said, "We need to get Jou to the hospital."  
  
"Screw hospitals watch this." Aya said  
  
Aya lifted her arm over Jounouchi's head her millenium spike-bracelet started to glow and the blood on Jounouchi's face slowly faded away along with his injury. In no time Jounouchi was back on his feet punching air.  
  
"I feel as good as new!" Jounouchi said  
  
Yugi was the only one who really realized what had happened because everyone else was too happy.  
  
"H-how did you do that?  
  
Aya put her finger over her lips "Shhh I'll explain it all later." She said  
  
Yugi nodded he felt he could trust Aya.  
  
"Yugi since your little friend seems fine now we need you to come with us." Sol said.  
  
"Well. . . I don't know." Yugi said looking at Joey and his other friends.  
  
"Yo You all!" Aya called.  
  
Jou, Anzu, Honda, and Ryou looked at her.  
  
"You guys listen, we have some business with Yugi here. Do you mind if he catches you all later round about 5:00?" Aya said  
  
"Ok, sure we'll meet you at the old hang out." Ryou said looking at Yugi.  
  
"Wait a minute, what business do you have with Yugi?" Jou said.  
  
Aya looked at Jounouchi and plainly said, "We've been assigned to tutor him"  
  
Sol had to keep himself from laughing as Yugi looked like he was going to kill Aya for saying that he wasn't stupid! Aya looked so serious Jounouchi believed her.  
  
"Alright we'll meet in the secret place like Ryou said"  
  
"Alright" Yugi said getting up to follow Aya and Sol.  
  
Yugi's friends all stared at each other in confusion.  
  
"Is it just me or is Yugi becoming nice?" Honda said.  
  
"How would I know I've been in America for two years." Anzu said.  
  
"I agree with Honda, something's up with Yugi" Ryou and Jou said.  
  
  
  
(The Tokyo Station)  
  
  
  
"Why are we at Tokyo Station?" Yugi asked  
  
"Because I said so," Aya said.  
  
"Actually we're taking you to meet a friend of ours. Well, you already know him but he's going to duel you today." Sol said.  
  
"WHAT! I don't even know how to play yet!" Yugi screamed.  
  
"Sol and I are going to guide you through the duel." Aya said.  
  
"Oh."  
  
Aya, Sol, and Yugi walked further down the station to the ticket office.  
  
"Three tickets to Kyoto" Aya said  
  
Yugi's eyes widened "No way I have to get home!"  
  
"Don't worry we've taken care of your parents" Sol said  
  
Yugi stood their confused "What do you mean taken care of?"  
  
"As in we bribed your foster parents to let you come to Kyoto" Aya said paying for the tickets.  
  
"But what about school?" Yugi said.  
  
"Yugi....." Aya said.  
  
"Yes?" Yugi said.  
  
"Shut up." Aya said.  
  
"Don't listen to her Yugi, she's just in a bad mood." Sol said, "Like she always is! Anyway we've assigned you to a school in Kyoto. Right now were just taking you there so you can see what it's like. We'll bring you back in time to meet your friends."  
  
"Ok." Yugi said.  
  
"Can we get on the train now?" Aya said.  
  
"Fine, come on Yugi were only staying in Kyoto until 4:30." Sol said.  
  
Yugi looked at his watch to see it read 2:00 p.m.  
  
"How the heck are we going to get to Kyoto? It should take more then four hours?" Yugi said.  
  
Aya chuckled, "Get with the 3000 century we have a bullet train. We should be able to get to Kyoto in like two minutes."  
  
"Well that's true," Yugi said.  
  
Yugi, Aya, and Sol finally got onto the train and sat down Aya turned to Yugi.  
  
"Do you need us to go over the basics with you again?" She asked.  
  
"Thanks, it might be best," Yugi said.  
  
"Ok, for this duel you won't be playing with life points. This is just practice," Aya said.  
  
"And don't forget to read what the cards attack points and defense points say before you set it down." Sol said  
  
"That's right, there are some cards that are best in defense mode then attack," Aya said.  
  
"Aya's right, it also goes the other way around. It's also good to have some cards face down on the field in of course defense or attack. I call it the back up strategy. Because when you need some cards and what's in your hand isn't going to help, you can flip over one of your face down cards." Sol said, "I've won a lot of duels with this strategy."  
  
"Yes, it's one of the best strategies there are I use it all the time too." Aya said  
  
"But then there are certain things that will not work even if you're fighting the weakest card of them all." Sol said  
  
"What's the weakest card?" Yugi said  
  
"I'd have to say Thousand-Eyes Idol he has 0 attack points and defense points" Aya said, "Although it can become of use if you combined him with another card."  
  
"What's the strongest cards?" Yugi said.  
  
"The Three Godly cards" Sol said, "Some people believe its Exzodia but the Three Godly cards can kick Exzodia's ass goodbye."  
  
Yugi laughed "They can kick his ass goodbye what a lovely way of putting that" he said.  
  
"Yep it sure is." Sol said, "Anyhoo if anyone ever managed to get a hold of Exzodia which is practically impossible because its separated into about five parts and there's only one of each part in the world."  
  
"If anyone ever did get a hold of Exzodia no monster could beat it expect one of the three godly cards. Even all three would be the only way to send Exzodia to the graveyard." Aya said.  
  
"Exactly" Sol said, "Thank you Aya."  
  
"The graveyard is where your defeated monsters go." Yugi said.  
  
"That's right" Aya said, "I'm also glad to see your wearing that Millenium Puzzle I gave you. Once you know how to work that then you're a true duelist and you put your whole heart into the game."  
  
"Am I capable of putting my whole heart into a game?" Yugi said to himself looking at the puzzle.  
  
"It's up to you" Sol said, "it's your decision whether you want to play the game the right way or not."  
  
"I definitely want to play the game right!" Yugi said  
  
"That's what we want to hear," Sol said.  
  
"Also, you have to put your cards in a certain position for it to work. For an example, if you intend to have one card in defense mode and you put it perfectly straight. Then the person you're dueling will think you have it in Attack mode so you have to put the card side ways." Aya said.  
  
"And when you have a card face down remember to have to back side up and not the picture also put it in the position you want it too." Sol said.  
  
"And we really don't need to go over magic cards and trap cards because those are really easy to use." Aya said, "A two-year-old could figure those out."  
  
"Attention passengers we are now in Kyoto" The intercom said, "If this is your stop please get off the train."  
  
Yugi looked at his watch to find it to read 2:05!  
  
"Holly Kami-sama!" Yugi almost screamed, "That was quick!"  
  
"I told you" Aya said.  
  
"HEY GUYS!" A man screamed a man who just happened to be Spyke Waters the replacement teacher.  
  
  
  
Notes: Hehehe sorry about having to upload this chapter again but I found a couple mistakes yesterday so I deleted the chapter so I could fix them. Oh and the way I spell Exzodia please don't complain about the way I spell it I only spell it that way because it has the z sound in it. R&R please 


	4. Chapter Four: Unoffical Duel

Blood Red Cards  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It is property of Kazuki Takahashi not me.  
  
Summery: The year is 3012 our hero's have passed but their reincarnations are born once again. Duel monsters has changed a great deal nothing is the same anymore fate has took a wrong turn at destiny. This legend proves the fact that blood is truly thicker than water . . . Or in this case the heart of the cards.  
  
Review Replies:  
  
X: you asked what the three godly cards are they are Obelisk the Tormenter, The Winged Dragon of Ra, and Slyfer the Sky Dragon there also called the Egyptian God cards. Also thank you for your compliment I hope you will enjoy this chapter.  
  
Billslates: I appreciate that you have taken the time of reviewing my story but such things as 'No your doing this all wrong' will only make me do it more. And such things as telling me how to run my story will be deleted or you will be blocked. I know the fact about the school fight but this is fiction not real life or the show. And also I have plans with Joey and Kaiba and the small fight was only a thread of something much bigger to come. I apologize if I'm sounding rude or if I've offended you but I do not appreciate you telling me what to do. Also on a scale of one to five is not necessary and it's very cruel to say a two just because you do not like the original characters. I hope in the future you will be kinder in your reviews and focus on the good things in a story instead of the bad. Also you didn't have to repeat in each review that you didn't like my O/C's I'm not stupid I got the message in the first one. I will be messing with the plot of the show because I want to make this story the way I want it to be. There will be OOCness and more O/C's for the duelist Yugi will challenge. I suggest if you do not like the idea of what I'm doing then please turn away and do not read my story.  
  
Sol Seta: Go to 'read me first' in your account because I don't know how to help you, sorry. And PLEASE leave an actual review instead of questions. Also thank you for your compliment in your anonymous review.  
  
FukaiMori: Thank you very much for being my first reviewer for this story, telling me I'm a good writer, and enjoying my work. It means a lot to me that people enjoy my work. I hope you will like this chapter and many more.  
  
Nightmare: Thank you, I hope you like this chapter as well as the one in the future.  
  
Phoenix Flame: Thank you I'm happy that you like my story  
  
  
  
Thank you all for reviewing, I hope you will like this chapter. Yugi Motou verses Rex Raptor (please note: I do not have a lot of Dinosaur Yu-Gi-Oh cards so Rex will not have a Dinosaur deck but will have a few Dinosaur cards and a normal deck like Yugi.)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"What is he doing here?" Yugi said  
  
No one answered Yugi's question. Instead Sol and Aya grabbed both his arms and dragged him over to the bench Spyke was sitting at.  
  
"Were is he?" Aya said coldly  
  
"You mean Rex? He's at the duel stop we chose. I told him to go over there so he won't pestering Yugi on being a newbie." Spyke said.  
  
"HEY!" Yugi screamed.  
  
"Well it's what you are right?" A voice said.  
  
Yugi looked over to see a man in a bit of winter clothes, a hat, and a long hair including white strands in front of his eye's looking at him.  
  
"Rex I told you not to follow me!" Spyke said.  
  
"You sound like my old man." Rex said, "Why would I listen to you anyway?"  
  
"Is that brute the person I'm supposed to duel?" Yugi said, "He looks like a monkey."  
  
Everyone expect Yugi and Rex laughed. Rex walked up to Yugi and slapped him.  
  
"Oh yeah midget! You look like you stuck your finger in a plug outlet." Rex said.  
  
"Let's just start this Duel!" Yugi said.  
  
Rex nodded "I'm not going to go easy on you either."  
  
"That's just what I want!" Yugi said.  
  
Yugi and Rex both knew from that moment . . . They were enemies for life. All Yugi wanted now was to see the look on Rex's face if he managed to beat him. Which seemed impossible for Yugi.  
  
"Yugi?" Aya said.  
  
"What?" Yugi said so coldly he could hear the ice freeze back up around his heart.  
  
"Take this." Aya said.  
  
Aya then handed Yugi a duel monster deck "This was my first deck I think it'll help you fight Rex."  
  
Yugi took the deck with force from Aya's hand not caring at all if he seemed rude.  
  
"We duel here." Rex said.  
  
Yugi nodded.  
  
"But what about. . ." Spyke tried to say but Rex cut him off.  
  
"Screw the dueling spot old man. I said we duel here and I never take back what I say!" Rex screamed.  
  
"Just forget it Spyke. He's never listened to you." Sol said, "Duelers shuffle your decks!"  
  
Rex pulled out his deck and shuffled so fast Yugi could barely see his hands moving.  
  
"You gonna shuffle your deck or are you going to just sit there?" Rex said.  
  
Yugi immediately shuffled his deck. The back's of all the cards in the deck flashed to eyes of everyone.  
  
"Duel!"  
  
Rex drew five cards, as did Yugi. Yugi looked into his hand to see:  
  
  
  
Dark Magician [ATK 2500, DEF 2100]  
  
Harppie's Brother [ATK 1800, DEF 600]  
  
Wingweaver [ATK 2750, DEF 2400]  
  
Ancient Telescope [Magic Card]  
  
Black Hole [Magic Card]  
  
  
  
"I hope your ready because I call to the field Hyozanryu! [ATK 2100, DEF 2800] In Attack mode." Rex said. (Isn't he stupid?)  
  
Yugi looked directly at the card for a few minutes before finally remembering that he had two cards that could defeat Hyozanryu easily.  
  
"And I'll play this card face down and this card face up in ATK mode destroying your Hyozanryu." Yugi said placing Wingweaver face down and Dark Magician face up.  
  
"Beginner's luck." Rex said placing Hyozanryu in the graveyard pile.  
  
"Yugi," Aya said, "grab two more cards from your deck. Your supposed to have five cards in your hand at all time during a duel."  
  
Yugi did as he was told taking two more cards, he looked at them closely. He saw:  
  
  
  
Twin-Headed Fire Dragon [ATK 2200, DEF 1700]  
  
De-Spell [Magic Card]  
  
  
  
"I call to the field Yami [Magic Card] which will increase any fiend or spellcaster type monster's attack power and defense by 200 points. And what do you know, I happen to have a fiend type monster right here. I place down La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp [ATK 1800, DEF 1000] in Attack mode." Rex said, "And with the Yami card that I just played makes his attack power 2000 now."  
  
"You've just made a mistake Rex Raptor have you forgotten about my Dark Magician? His attack power can beat that card has well." Yugi said smirking, 'This guy is an idiot.'  
  
"Crap, I totally forgot about that stupid card." Rex said placing the card into his graveyard. 'I best get a good card quick, he may be a rookie but he's already playing like a pro and this is his first duel!'  
  
Rex pulled a new card out from his deck and smiled. Leaving Yugi with a confused look.  
  
"I play to the field . . ."  
  
"Rex" Aya said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Let me see that card." Aya said.  
  
"No way!" Rex screamed.  
  
"Let me see the card NOW!" Aya said scaring Rex so bad he did as he was told.  
  
Aya looked at the card 'Suijin'  
  
"Ahhh what a lovely card or at least it used to be." Aya then ripped the card in half.  
  
"HEY I WAS GONNA USE THAT!"  
  
"Doesn't look like you are now," Spyke said.  
  
"Why did you do that?" Yugi said.  
  
"Because it's my way of getting back at him for his cheating." Aya said with a grin.  
  
"Cheating?" Yugi said, "How is he cheating?"  
  
"He set up his deck, he knows all his cards and in what order they are in."  
  
"How about we call this a draw? You two can finish your duel another day." Sol said.  
  
"No way!" Yugi screamed, "This is my first duel and I'm going to finish it!"  
  
"You owe me for that card. THAT THING IS SUPER RARE!" Rex screamed at Aya.  
  
"Did you say something?" Aya said holding a hot cup of coffee over Rex's head.  
  
"Nothing at all."  
  
"Can we please get back to the duel here!" Yugi screamed.  
  
"Fine, ok you big baby." Rex said.  
  
"Rex shuffle your deck again."  
  
"Alright fine!" Rex said shuffling his deck . . . again.  
  
'I feel like I'm playing a game with a two-year-old.' Yugi thought, "But then again he does act like a two-year-old."  
  
  
  
Notes: Ok to be continued in part two! Anyhoo, I feel one of those dreaded flash backs coming on for Yugi in the near future. Poor Yugi, becoming a victim to my scary flashbacks. Also Kaiba will get what he should have got at the school fight!  
  
Kaiba: Well at least I got to hit Joey in the head  
  
Jounouchi: //loads an M63 and point's it at Kaiba//  
  
Kaiba: ACK! //runs//  
  
Yui Sakurazuka: O.o I'm not even gonna say it  
  
Shizuka: Ok then I will! You guys are FREAKS!  
  
Yugi: You know Shizuka your very lucky you live FAR away from Jou and Kaiba  
  
Yui Sakurazuka: Anyway you're all probably wondering 'what's so different about Duel Monsters it pretty much the same?' well you'll all find out later! Also a big surprise about the millenium puzzle is coming up soon as well. R&R please. Oh and here's something for you Yami fans he's coming up real soon as well along with . . . 


	5. Chapter Five: Unoffical Duel part II

Blood Red Cards  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It is property of Kazuki Takahashi not me.  
  
Summery: The year is 3012 our hero's have passed but their reincarnations are born once again. Duel monsters has changed a great deal nothing is the same anymore fate has took a wrong turn at destiny. This legend proves the fact that blood is truly thicker than water . . . Or in this case the heart of the cards  
  
Review replies:  
  
  
  
Billslates: I feel like I should apologize as well what I said was very nasty I re-read your reviews and the review you gave me for chapter's one, two, and three. But still I found your reviews to be telling me what to do just a bit. You were right about my characters forming together (It is SO hard to avoid that happening) and I thank you for telling me that. I do expect your apology and I would like you to review my story very much I also need to thank you for a few other things as well. You told me once in your first review that you felt Yugi should either have found the puzzle for put it together himself and you gave me a great idea. Also on the school fight you gave me the idea of something coming on later as well. If you have any more things to say that will give me ideas please tell me ^_~  
  
Serini: Thank you for your compliment and I don't want to ruin my story so I can't tell you what have to wait and see for yourself ^_^  
  
Satsuki Miyu: Thank you I'm glad you chose my story as one of your first Yu- Gi-Oh fics.  
  
Dragon's Spirit: Thank you for telling me my story is enjoyable  
  
Hikaru Sumeragi: I hope this chapter was out soon enough for you  
  
Sol Seta: Thank you I am glad you liked chapter four the best I spent two months working on it. Duels are very hard to write I'm gonna have to write more -_-() oh boy I'm so excited.  
  
I have re-written my story just a little bit by changing the character's names like now Joey is Jounouchi (Or also known as Jou), Tea is Anzu, Bakura is Ryou, and Tristan is a car brand! I thought I'd change them back into the original names that Mr. Takahashi gave them //bows down to Kazuki Takahashi's greatness// Oh and this is probably going to be the last time I do Review reply's because it takes away my time from the story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"Hurry up!" Yugi screamed.  
  
"Shut up midget!" Rex screamed.  
  
"Well then hurry up, how long does it take to shuffle a deck for you?"  
  
Rex rolled his eyes and tossed his cards out of his hand. "Forget it. I'm not dueling a cry baby."  
  
"Fine then, Yugi you win the duel against the city's champion. Rex you are no longer worthy of your title." Aya said, "Congratulations Yugi you are the new Kyoto Champion and you've only just started."  
  
"I won?" Yugi said smiling, "YES! ALRIGHT!"  
  
"Say what! Oh no, no, no he has to enter the tournament if he wants to get that title!" Rex said.  
  
"Excuse me, in or out of the tournament if you lose a duel you lose your title and you know that the best of all of us here Rex!" Aya said.  
  
"IT DOESN'T MATTER I WON!" Yugi screamed happily.  
  
Rex glared at Yugi "Next time we duel your going to lose!"  
  
"Rex sweetie!"  
  
Rex's eyes bugged out "M-mom!"  
  
Rex's mom ran up to her son and hugged him. "Oh baby I was so worried about you! What have you been doing here? Oh is mommy's baby alright?"  
  
Everyone started laughing especially Yugi. Rex started glaring and trying to get away from his mom's hug-of-death-and-embarrassment . . . attempt failed.  
  
"A Kodak moment!" Sol said taking out his Kodak camera and taking a few pictures.  
  
"What till my friends hear about this." Yugi said.  
  
Rex finally got away from his mother's hug and ran off leaving Yugi, Sol, Aya, and Spyke cracking up.  
  
"Oh man I haven't laughed that hard sense . . ." Yugi cut off his sentence,  
  
'I haven't laughed that hard sense my family was alive' he thought.  
  
  
  
//Flashback (told you!)//  
  
  
  
'I wonder where mom and dad are' a nine-year-old Yugi Motou said.  
  
RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG  
  
Yugi walked to his phone and put it to his ear "Hello?"  
  
"Yugi?"  
  
"Grandpa!" Yugi said.  
  
"I thought it was you are your parents there?"  
  
"No, I don't know where they are." Yugi said.  
  
A crash of thunder was heard and the electricity cut off leaving Yugi in the dark with a terrible smell coming from his parent's room.  
  
"Ewwww sweet tamaky mushrooms what's that smell?" Yugi screamed covering his nose, "Smells like rotting meat!"  
  
Yugi walked into his parent's room and what he saw terrified him  
  
"Mother? Father?" Yugi said tears spilling down his face.  
  
  
  
Blood  
  
  
  
Blood was spilled everywhere as his mother and father lay dead on the floor of their own bedroom. Bullet holes were alined into the back of his father in a shape of an X blood poured down his back heavily, his mother had been dissembled cut off and separated to different parts of the room. Their eyes rolled into the back of their heads. Thunder crashed once more shinning light onto Yugi's face tears rolled down each cheek. Make no mistake about it Yugi . . . had smelled death.  
  
"Mom? Dad?" Yugi said once more walking up to his father's lifeless body.  
  
"Dad wake up"  
  
No movement,  
  
Yugi looked over at his mom, "Momma are you and dad alright?"  
  
Still no movement, more tears fell down Yugi's face and he screamed  
  
"Why won't you both answer me!" Yugi knew the truth his parents where dead but he didn't want to except it.  
  
Yugi ran out of his parent's room not noticing the fact that he was being watched by a figure in the corner.  
  
"Their child, their creation, must die." The figure said walking towards a broken window stepping on everything that got in his path including Yugi's parent's . . .  
  
  
  
//On the Subway//  
  
  
  
"Hey Yugi you alright?" Spyke said.  
  
"I can still see them," Yugi said looking at his hands, "Their dead bodies, the blood, I can still smell the death and I can still see their faces."  
  
"What?" Spyke said looking at Yugi.  
  
"Nothing nevermind it's not important." Yugi said looking up (Liar, liar Yugi's hair is on fire!)  
  
"Hey Yugi you did good if I had been in your shoes I wouldn't have won." Aya said.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"You know your really cool. I like the fact that we choose you." Sol said  
  
"What do you mean?" Yugi said looking at Sol.  
  
"You'll find out soon enough." Sol said.  
  
Yugi looked back down at his hands 'their blood still stains my mind will it every wash out?'  
  
"Can I please start at this new school you guys have signed me up for at the end of the month please?" Yugi said.  
  
"No" Aya said, "You can't do that."  
  
"Aya shut up!" Sol said, "We'll see what we can do Yugi"  
  
Aya rolled her eyes "Fine but once this month is over your going to that school understand!"  
  
"Alright" Yugi said still looking at his hands as if they were the most fascinating things on earth.  
  
  
  
//Jounouchi's Basement//  
  
  
  
"Hey look, its Yugi." Jounouchi said  
  
"Hi guys." Yugi said putting a fake smile on.  
  
"Were shocked you came, you usually don't." Honda said.  
  
Yugi didn't say anything.  
  
"God, Can you believe that jerk Kaiba wearing brass knuckles under his gloves!" Jounouchi said.  
  
"That's why you fell!" Anzu said.  
  
"You got to admit it's not like Jou to just fall like that without getting back up," Ryou said.  
  
"God the next time I see him he's going down!" Jounouchi said.  
  
"I'm rooting for you Jou." Yugi said.  
  
Everyone stared at Yugi.  
  
"What? What wrong with what I just said?" Yugi said with a funny look.  
  
"Nevermind." Ryou said.  
  
"Yeah, what he said" Jounouchi and Honda said.  
  
"Hey what's that in your pocket Yugi?" Anzu said.  
  
"Oh you mean these?" Yugi said pulling out his deck of duel monster cards.  
  
"Whoa check it out! I didn't know you played that game." Jounouchi and Ryou said at the same time.  
  
"I just started a few days ago." Yugi said, "It's a really cool game."  
  
"Well I would think so, it's been around for like... ever." Jounouchi said.  
  
"It has?" Yugi said.  
  
"Yeah" Ryou said, "For millions of years."  
  
"Say what!" Yugi screamed.  
  
"Yeah it's been around sense the time of ancient Egypt when pharaoh's ruled" Ryou said.  
  
"Ryou stop with the history lesson please!" Jounouchi said.  
  
"Hehehehe." Anzu giggled.  
  
"Hey guys?" Yugi said.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I'm sorry for being such a jerk for the past two years." Yugi said.  
  
"Ahh we knew you didn't mean it, we knew you'd come around one of these days." Honda said.  
  
BAM!  
  
Yugi and his friends turned their heads in shock.  
  
"What was that?" Anzu said.  
  
"I don't know it sounded like a gun . . ." Yugi said but was then soon cut off by Anzu.  
  
"Hey look out there!" Anzu said.  
  
Everyone ran towards the window to see what Anzu was pointing at.  
  
"Who are they?" Anzu said.  
  
"Beats me" Ryou, said.  
  
Everyone suddenly gasped as they saw the men pull out machine guns from their belts and point it directly at the window Yugi and his friends where looking out from.  
  
"EVERYONE GET DOWN!" Yugi screamed pulling his friends down from the window.  
  
Thousands of bullets were fired all at once wrecking Jounouchi's basement.  
  
Ryou on the other hand started feeling weird as something glowed in his pocket that looked like a millenium idem . . . He also felt as if he were enjoying what was happening.  
  
  
  
//Outside Jounouchi's Basement//  
  
  
  
"I think we got them sir" one of men with guns said.  
  
"Check inside I want to be sure there dead!" another man said.  
  
"Yes Sir Mr. Crawford" One of them said.  
  
"This mer child my be my masters downfall" Mr. Crawford said . . . Pegasus J. Crawford. (As said I'm using Kazuki Takahashi's names for the characters he also known as Maxamillion Pegasus if you watch the English series.)  
  
The two men walked into Jounouchi's house  
  
"And remember they will be in hiding look behind and under everything!" Pegasus said.  
  
  
  
//Jounouchi's basement//  
  
  
  
"You guys heard what I heard right?" Ryou said.  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
"Everything but the last part."  
  
"We should hide! They might come down here!" Jounouchi said.  
  
"DUH! Of course their gonna come down here!" Honda yelled.  
  
"SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
"Opps sorry" Honda whispered.  
  
"Hey, I think I heard something down in the basement." A man's voice said.  
  
"Uh-oh quick hide!" Yugi said.  
  
Everyone hid in the mess known as Jounouchi's basement as two men walked into the room . . .  
  
  
  
Notes: Will Yugi and his friends be found? Will the men with guns be stupid enough to think that they escaped? Will Bakura show up? Why was Yugi able to beat Rex, a champion at duel monsters? And finally will Jounouchi ever get a girlfriend? R&R and you'll find out.  
  
Kaiba: Always with the cornyness Yui, you are a sad, sad little girl  
  
Yui Sakurazuka: //cracks knuckles// what was that?  
  
Kaiba: //scared// n-nothing  
  
Jounouchi: //cracks up// KAIBA IS A WUSS!  
  
Shizuka: So you play with Barbie dolls brother  
  
Everyone (except Jou): O_________________________________o  
  
Yui Sakurazuka: //coughs// Anyway please R&R 


	6. Chapter Six: Escape

Blood Red Cards  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It is property of Kazuki Takahashi not me.  
  
Summery: The year is 3012 our hero's have passed but their reincarnations are born once again. Duel monsters has changed a great deal nothing is the same anymore fate has took a wrong turn at destiny. This legend proves the fact that blood is truly thicker than water . . . Or in this case the heart of the cards  
  
READ THIS: I made a small mistake in Chapter 5 I had Pegasus say this mer child could be MY down fall but I what I meant was the mer child could be my master's down fall. So if you thought that Pegasus was the leader of the 5TD your wrong sorry but the Leader of the 5TD is not going to be an ugly crazed moron freakazoid with no brain. Anyway sorry for the long wait I had a block for awhile but in Literacy class we were reading this dumb story when it said one of my characters names and it triggered some idea's. Anywho thanks all you reviewers! I know I said I wouldn't do this anymore but I'm gonna do it one more time so sorry folks!  
  
Review Replies:  
  
BigFatBirdWithNoLegs: Actually, the nickname Rooster boy came to me while I was watching the show I was just looking at Yugi on the screen and the image of a rooster popped in my mind! Anyway after that I started cracking up and my friend who I was talking to on the phone was like "Uhh . . . Jill is everything alright you didn't hit your head again did you?" like that's new but anyway thanks for reviewing and saying my story is interesting  
  
CrYsTaLdRaYgOn98: Yeah I agree! Bakura has to show up and be with Ryou! If he didn't I don't know what I'd do! I mean if Bakura didn't show up and be with Ryou it'd be like the end of the world was coming. ^^  
  
Satsuki Miyu: Maybe Bakura's in this one maybe he's not (Maybe is closer) not telling :P  
  
Dragon Spirit: Thanks I'm glad you liked it  
  
Hikaru Sumeragi: Thank I kinda thought my notes were cruel to Jounouchi but then I thought I'm always cruel to Jounouchi! I don't know why I just am! ^_~  
  
Anonymous Reviewer with no name: Sorry, sorry, sorry! I've had a block for awhile so sorry this is as fast as I could get it out  
  
Raven: Thanks I'm glad you like it!  
  
Ceres no Miko: Thanks! I love hearing that people enjoy my hard work  
  
Billslates: Thankies! Wow your review was the maturest one I've ever seen O.O hehehehe in fact the whole guys with Machine guns just kinda popped up I was gonna have . . . nope nevermind I think I'll save that one for the future! ^^  
  
Void: Thanks! Wow everyone's telling me this story is interesting! Strange ne? NOPE I LOVE IT! ^^  
  
Black Heart of the Roses: Thanks I'm hoping that I'll actually finish this story but it's got a long way to go . . . -_-  
  
Dragon Dreamer Weever: I hope this was soon enough! I had the longest block ever! Well ok not ever but hey it was long  
  
Lilly: Thanks a lot I'm not sure my story is the best because of hoe many others there are but if you think so thanks!  
  
Sliver-fanged-dragon: I'm not sure either! Ok that's a lie I do know what's with Ryou but anywho I can't tell ya sorry! You'll just have to find out  
  
Serini the WaveTrapmaster: Yea I like the new penname but shame on you Serini being scared of Evil Kitty he's only ugly that's all he needs a friend . . . well he'd probably bite the person's head off but still! Ok, ok I'll shut up ^_~  
  
Gohan-Fan: Your review cracked me up! And yeah lot's of screaming for guys probably there's gonna be more ^_~  
  
Katsumi Guerin: //gasps// how'd you know? Last week I just got double-dog- doctor-electric-chair-dared to make Aya and Kaiba fall in love! If ya want I could put you in my story you could be like a duelist Yugi challenges or something. Just give me the first and last name you want for your character, what they'll look like, age, clothing, etc. Oh poor Seto can't say he doesn't deserve to be sent to the Wold of Overly-Obsessed Teenage Girl Seto Kaiba fans though. Seto might get hurt in this story I dunno slapped by Aya maybe that'll probably be it. But don't worry I won't let anything horrible happen to the bishie I think he got enough of getting beat when he was a child by his stupid foster father! Grrrr //slaps herself// anyway hope you like this chapter ^_~  
  
"Blah" = Character is Talking (Duh)  
  
'Blah' = Character is thinking  
  
//blah// = Scene  
  
(Blah) = My notes  
  
[Blah] = What type of duel monster card it is like: [Magic card] and also it's attack power like: [ATK 0, DEF 3000]  
  
Warning: Death, Gore, Violence, Spilled blood, Cursing, and Slight Yaoi  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yugi ran behind some box's in the corner of Jounouchi's basement as the two men walked in the room the two men looked around the room.  
  
"No one's here" One said.  
  
"Mr. Crawford said they might be in hiding so we must look around Keisuke! Now you look over at the right and I'll check out the left." The other said  
  
"Jeez sorry Takeo" Keisuke said, "Hey what's moving over there?" Keisuke said pointing over at an ugly green plaid chair  
  
Ryou stiffened at hearing what the man said he had only moved his leg he didn't think the men could see it.  
  
Takeo walked over to Keisuke and hit him in the head, "Go look you worthless Bakabakashii!" (My they certainly are great assassins aren't they? I think I've seen scarier ferrets.)  
  
Keisuke walked over to the chair to see a young looking boy with brown eyes and sliver hair looking at him, Keisuke smirked and pointed his machine gun at Ryou's head.  
  
"Stop!" Yugi screamed standing up from the corner, "You will not lay a finger on my friends!"  
  
Keisuke and Takeo stopped the two then began to laugh, "Oh and what are you going to do?"  
  
Suddenly a bright blinding gold light surrounded Yugi and words from an old dream began to flow back into his mind.  
  
'Come to the middle of the circle we shall await your arrival'  
  
"W-what's going on here?" Takeo screamed.  
  
"I think you should be answering that question." Yugi said.  
  
"Huh? What the hell? Do you know who your talking to?" Takeo said.  
  
"I have no intention of finding out who you are it is not of my interest" Yugi said.  
  
"Who the hell do you think you are! Talking to us like that!" Keisuke screamed he lifted up his machine gun and fired right at Yugi  
  
Yugi laughed and put his hand right infront of the bullets all at once every single one of them stopped and slowly fell to the ground.  
  
"What the hell is going on here?" Both men screamed, "Who are you?"  
  
"You may call me either Yami or Yugi you decide" Yami said, "But I am not the boy who was speaking to you earlier."  
  
"Yes indeed and I am not Ryou the boy you almost killed either my name is Bakura" Bakura said standing up, "Well Pharaoh shall we work together for once and get rid of these guys just for the fun of it?"  
  
"No." Yami said, "Bakura I don't want to kill these men they have done nothing wrong . . . yet."  
  
"Damn you!" Takeo screamed, "I'll kill you both! I don't care who you are!" Takeo fired his machine gun along with Keisuke.  
  
Bakura laughed slightly, "Stupid mortal" Bakura said before appearing right behind Keisuke with one swift move Bakura thrusted his hand through Keisuke's chest. And as his hand went through Keisuke's body Bakura had taken his heart out of his body as well as killing him.  
  
"Bakura!" Yami screamed.  
  
Anzu shook 'What in the seven hells is going on out there? Is that Yugi and Ryou?' Anzu thought shaking slightly at the fear building up inside her.  
  
'This doesn't make a lick of sense' Jounouchi thought starring up above his hiding place, (Don't ask where I'm not feeling descriptive at the moment.) 'Those two look like Yugi and Ryou but who the hell are they?'  
  
'Oh boy I don't know who the hell those two are but they better get rid of those guys quick before something bad happens' Honda thought.  
  
"What's the matter Pharaoh? Can't stand the sight of blood and gore?" Bakura said taking his hand out of Keisuke's chest allowing the dead man to fall to the ground, "The heart is the most important part of the body well, at least it was in Egypt." Bakura said looking at Keisuke's heart that still lay in his hand.  
  
"Bakura what the hell are you thinking?" Yami screamed.  
  
Takeo watched in horror as Bakura slowly tightened his grip on Keisuke's hear blood seeped from Bakura's hand but it wasn't his blood it was Keisuke's and little by little Bakura destroyed the heart. Until only two separated pieces remained . . . The two on the floor.  
  
"Y-your insane!" Takeo screamed trying to make a quick escape but not before Yami . . .  
  
"Mind crush!" Yami screamed attacking Takeo and sending his spirit to the shadow realm.  
  
"Oh I get it!" Bakura smiled, "You wanted to kill one!"  
  
"Shut up Bakura" Yami said, "That's not true at all!"  
  
Bakura stepped over Keisuke's dead body and shook the blood off his feet  
  
"Oh really well then what did you want? And how do you explain that!" Bakura said pointing at Takeo's spiritless body that now lay on the ground.  
  
Yami stayed silent until finally he turned around "You can come out now Jounouchi, Honda, and Anzu it's alright you're all safe now."  
  
Bakura gave a look of amusement "I guess you want me to let Ryou out don't you?"  
  
Yami shook his head, "Do it with all that's happened after the incident in 2000 we can let the Hikari's come out and us be out at the same time without sharing a body remember?"  
  
Anzu stood up scared as hell; "H-how do you know my name?" Anzu said.  
  
"Because" Yami said, "You are the direct descendant of a girl named Anzu who lived in the year 2000 you are the one who has been chosen to be her only you do not have her memories." Yami smiled, "The same goes for your friends Jounouchi, Honda, Ryou, and my new Hikari Yugi you all have the exact same face, the same name, and almost the same attitude but not entirely."  
  
Jounouchi stood up, "Are you sick or something?" Jounouchi looked at Yami and noticed he looked almost similar to Yugi only he was taller and his voice was deeper as well as his hair was just a tad bit different.  
  
"No." Yami said, "But it sure is good to see everyone's faces again it's been 2012 years sense we've seen them after all right Bakura?"  
  
Bakura was silent, "Shut up I don't want to talk about it!"  
  
Yami grinned "well Ryou is here in this time you know just he doesn't have the memories of when you two where . . ."  
  
"SHUT THE HELL UP ALREADY!" Bakura screamed, "I TOLD YOU I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT THAT!"  
  
Honda stood up as well "Mind explaining everything that's going on please!"  
  
"Hmmm . . . I'll think about it"  
  
Another bright light surrounded everyone and Yami and Bakura both suddenly disappears leaving Ryou and Yugi standing there in confusion  
  
"What happened? Where are those guys . . ." Yugi said suddenly cutting off noticing the men on the ground.  
  
"Huh? What the hell?"  
  
"But weren't you just . . . ya know what nevermind!" Jounouchi screamed, "This whole thing is just insane! Were all going mad!"  
  
Ryou looked around, "What happened?"  
  
"You know every well what happened you just killed someone Ryou!" Jounouchi screamed grabbing a hold of Ryou by the collar and shaking him around.  
  
"Jou stop it!" Anzu screamed, "Chill out I know things are wacky at the moment but don't take it out on your friends!"  
  
"Shut up Anzu this is none of your business!" Jounouchi screamed.  
  
"Jou chill out man it's not the end of the world!" Honda screamed dragging Jounouchi away from Ryou.  
  
Yugi looked outside the broken window that the two dead men had shattered with their machine guns.  
  
"Hey guys I think it'd be a really good idea if we GOT THE BLOODY HELL OUT OF HERE!" Yugi screamed.  
  
"Huh? Why?"  
  
"Jou t-those men they . . . they" Yugi tried to finish but he was to scared as he start directly at the bomb someone had planted infront of the house.  
  
"Holy Crap!" Jounouchi screamed as he saw what Yugi was looking at, "Everyone OUT OF MY HOUSE THIS INSTANT IT'S GONNA BLOW!"  
  
1:59:15  
  
Yugi and his friends ran toward the stairs as fast as possibly climbing up each and everyone of them Yugi swung open the door and ran out the basement.  
  
"COME ON!"  
  
0:59:36  
  
Jounouchi, Anzu, Ryou, and Honda ran through the door and towards the back door.  
  
"It's locked!" Anzu screamed trying to open the door  
  
"Isn't there a key?" Yugi screamed.  
  
"There's no time to hunt for the key we gotta get out of here now!" Jounouchi screamed, "Anzu move!"  
  
0:36:29  
  
Jounouchi slammed into the door but nothing happened  
  
0:22:42  
  
Jounouchi once again slammed into the door "Someone help me quick!"  
  
0:15:06  
  
Yugi, Honda, and Jounouchi all slammed the door at once breaking it open "Come on get out of here!"  
  
0:01:05  
  
Anzu, Ryou, Honda, Jounouchi, and Yugi ran outside as far away from the house they could the explosive sound of Jounouchi's house behind them causing them to fall from the quake. Jounouchi watched with shock as the flames from the bomb were swallowing his house  
  
"Is everyone alright?" Anzu asked  
  
"I'm fine," Yugi said.  
  
"Me too" Ryou said  
  
"I'm not I'm at the bottom of all you GET OFF YOU'RE HEAVY!" Honda screamed.  
  
"Opps"  
  
"M-my house!" Jounouchi screamed, "H-how the hell am I going to explain this to my Mom and Dad? How the heck am I gonna explain this to Shizuka?"  
  
"Just be glad your alive Jounouchi!" Honda screamed.  
  
"M-my house is ruined! Everything is in flames! No, no, no, no this isn't happening!" Jounouchi screamed, "My father just got fired from his job he's not gonna be able to pay for all that stuff! Thank Kami that him, sis, and mom weren't home! Where are we gonna stay? Someone call the fire department!"  
  
"Right" Anzu said pulling out a cell phone calling 911.  
  
"Oh this is awful!"  
  
"Yugi can I please talk with you for a second?" Ryou said.  
  
"Sure why?" Yugi said  
  
"Just come on" Ryou said pulling Yugi away from all the drama going on  
  
"Is something wrong Ryou?" Yugi said.  
  
"When those men came in the room did you . . . feel like you were being controlled by something? And what was with that circle that appeared infront of us? And why were we and those men and us the only one's to see it?" Ryou asked.  
  
"I don't know but I did feel like I was being controlled by something then everything just went blank for awhile and I found the bomb." Yugi said.  
  
"Do you think that maybe it has something to do with our necklaces?"  
  
"No why would you think that?"  
  
"Well it's just ever sense I got this thing called a Sennen Ring (Yeah I know that's it's called a Millenium Ring but I heard somewhere it's really called a Sennen Ring so if I'm wrong please tell me and I'll change it.) Strange things have been happening to me." Ryou said.  
  
"Like how?"  
  
"Like I've been doing a bunch of things randomly and out of character like wanting to see violence and wanting to steal things." Ryou said  
  
"Why would you want to do that?" Yugi said.  
  
"Here's the thing I don't know but ever sense this Sennen Ring came to me I've been wanting to and I'm afraid that I might just do it!" Ryou said.  
  
"Ryou are you serious!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Hey you guys aren't exchanging dark secrets over there are you?" Honda screamed.  
  
"N-no!" Ryou said, "Nothing were just talking about what were going to say when the police get here!"  
  
"Okay dokie smokeys" Honda said.  
  
Ryou turned back to Yugi; "We'll finish talking later."  
  
"Right."  
  
//Inside the Millenium puzzle//  
  
"So . . . looks like the time has come for the Ritual to come to an end perhaps this time it will go through all the way instead of screwing up like it did last time." Yami said talking to himself, "At least last time Aibou got my memories back thank Ra for that but still . . . hopefully this time no one will be killed." (I know nothing about what happens at the end of the series sense it's still going on so work with me.)  
  
//Outside Jounouchi's house//  
  
Flames still enveloped Jou house licking away at the wood and everything inside as small siren noises could be heard.  
  
"The police are almost here it's a shame we can't do anything to help put out that fire."  
  
"Perhaps one day no one will have to suffer things like this . . ." Anzu said.  
  
"I doubt it" Ryou said, "If life where peaceful all the time no one would be anger or sad no one would die everything would just be right and that would be wrong."  
  
"Yes maybe your right I just wish nothing bad could happen to any of us that we wouldn't have to deal with things like what's happened to Jou"  
  
"Yeah everyone wants that, Everyone wants to be happy but it doesn't mean we'll get that."  
  
"Yeah . . . I bet Yugi knows that the most he's lost his whole family not one person of his family is alive I feel really sorry for him poor Yugi" Anzu said.  
  
"I lost my mother when I was young so I have no memory of what she looks like or what her voice sounds like my father burned everything that reminded him of her he even was tempted to kill me." Ryou said looking at the ground  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that I've never really had to face anything like that for some reason but I always wondered what it would be like . . ."  
  
"Hey you two need to stop!" Yugi screamed, "I can hear some of your conversation you know! You shouldn't be talking like that!"  
  
Anzu and Ryou laughed, "Yeah I guess your right"  
  
"Hey the police and fire truck are here!" Jounouchi said, "Maybe some of my stuff survived!"  
  
"Man Jounouchi is full of hope and happiness." Honda said, "He's been like that ever sense we where little it's always bugged me for some reason!"  
  
Yugi laughed, "I'm sure he's not always happy."  
  
"Hey why are we all talking about happiness and depression?"  
  
"Uhhh . . ."  
  
"Were all starting to sound like Anzu!"  
  
"SHUT UP!" Anzu said hitting Honda in the back of the head.  
  
Everyone started laughing Yugi turned his head and watched as the firefighters fought to put the fire out and smiled 'Just like old times.' He thought.  
  
Notes: Ahhh! I know! I know! Someone wouldn't just stand there and watched their house burn down like they did but I couldn't think of anything for them to do! I've had a block and this is the best I could so I'm sorry the next chapter will be better. Oh and also I know in the series Jounouchi's Mom and Dad got divorced but sense this story takes place in the future not a whole lot of stuff is gonna be the same. R&R please 


	7. Chapter Seven: Shattered Destiny

Blood Red Cards  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It is property of Kazuki Takahashi not me.  
  
Summery: The year is 3012 our hero's have passed but their reincarnations are born once again. Duel monsters has changed a great deal nothing is the same anymore fate has took a wrong turn at destiny. This legend proves the fact that blood is truly thicker than water . . . Or in this case the heart of the cards  
  
READ THESE NOTES: -_- sorry this chapter took SO long I've been really busy lately and I had another block anywho about my grammar just ignore it I'll fix it once I decide it get off my lazy butt and do something ^_^. Oh also I changed my pen name . . . again sorry once again if you got confused. Also I noticed that this story seems more like the present them the future so I'm working on that and no . . . I'm not gonna have robots or other stupid stuff I'm going to put the future in the way I think it'll turn out.  
  
"Blah" = Character is Talking  
  
'Blah' = Character is thinking  
  
~~~~~~ Blah ~~~~~~~ = Scene (I changed it because I didn't like the other one)  
  
(Blah) = My notes  
  
/blah/ = Hikari to Yami  
  
//blah// = Yami to Hikari  
  
{Blah} = A Hikari to a Hikari  
  
{{Blah}} = A Yami to a Yami  
  
[Blah] = What type of duel monster card it is like: [Magic card] and also it's attack power like: [ATK 0, DEF 3000]  
  
Warning: Death, Gore, Violence, Cursing, Gothic and Punk themes, and people being beat up. If any of these things offends in any way you please do not read my story  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"We've just been informed that a bombing took place just hours ago. A local house belonging to the Katsuya family just at the outskirts of Tokyo. Apparently no one was injured but five witnesses claim that they were inside the house before the bombing commenced. The witnesses names are Bakura Ryou, Jounouchi Katsuya, Yugi Motou, Anzu . . ."  
  
Aya turned off her TV her ice blue eyes shined brightly, as she looked cruelly to the TV screen. She whispered quietly to herself, "He knows . . ." Aya slowly turned her gaze away from the TV and walked over to her cordless phone. She dialed someone's phone number.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Sol, I've got some bad news. Get Spyke and tell him exactly what I'm going to tell you." Aya said.  
  
"Okey Dokie, Aya hold on. HEY SPYKE GET YOUR SPIKEY WRINKLED OLD BUTT OVER HERE!"  
  
"SHUT UP YOU LITTLE BRAT. I GAVE YOU THIS JOB AND I CAN TAKE IT AWAY FROM YOU TOO!" Spyke screamed.  
  
Aya smirked and let out a small chuckle.  
  
"Ah ha! Got ya to laugh!" Sol said.  
  
Aya shook her head and glared to no one in particular. "Enough with the joking listen carefully Seta!"  
  
"Ok, ok no need to call me by my last name jeez. Damn girl take a chill pill Ms. Moody." Sol said.  
  
"Sol enough. He knows."  
  
"He knows what? And who's he?"  
  
" Our 'leader' knows who the chosen one is." Aya said, "It's all over the news that someone bombed his friend Jounouchi's house and he was there!"  
  
Sol suddenly turned serious "It sounds like the work of that Mr. Oh what's his name?"  
  
"Mr. Pegasus J. Crawford 'his' sickly loyal lap dog."  
  
"Right 'leader's' style isn't like Mr. Crawford's 'he' would do much, much worse." Sol paused, "I'll tell Spyke but Aya we must get Yugi and his friends . . ."  
  
Aya interrupted him, "To another location . . . I know Sol . . . And I know just the place"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~ Tokyo City Hospital ~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A tiny room with white wallpaper and machine's were almost in every part of the room. A sink was in the left corner of the tiny room and a door way to a bathroom was to the right. There was little light in the room but the light that could squeezed through the small cracks of the curtains. It landed on the form of a small boy asleep on the bed that was in the center of the room. That small boy was the chosen one. The one who would deliver a world of darkness to a world chaos, Then to a world of light. The boy with the terrible past, the boy of the future, the key to every existence . . . The planet's last hope.  
  
Yugi slept peacefully tucked into the hospital bed as if he were a small child having just been tucked in by his Mother.  
  
~~~~~~~~~ Inside Yugi's mind ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
//This is the first time you've slept peacefully in a long time//  
  
Yugi turned his head and saw what looked like an older and a bit taller version of him.  
  
/Who? Who are you?/  
  
The figure looked at him.  
  
//I'm you.//  
  
Yugi was shocked when he saw that he hadn't moved his mouth at all. When all of a sudden he realized he really hadn't.  
  
/How is that possible?/  
  
The figure walked slowly over to him and placed his hand on Yugi's shoulder.  
  
//I'm the other side of you . . . I am the dark side of your soul my name is Yami//  
  
//Dark side . . . Of my soul?//  
  
Yami slowly leaned forward, his arms still on Yugi's shoulders. Yugi's heart began to pound faster then normal. But that feeling didn't last long. Suddenly every thing felt like it was going in fast forward except Yugi felt he was frozen and stuck as Yami disappeared . . .  
  
//We will meet again and this time I swear I'll protect you. I won't let you die, not again.//  
  
/Die . . . again?/  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"YUGI WAKE UP!"  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Yugi screamed jumping up from the hospital bed. He came face to face with Jounouchi, "Shit Jou DON'T FUCKING DO THAT!"  
  
"Hehehe sorry but it was the only way to wake you up." Jounouchi said, "Your in the Hospital, you've been asleep for hours."  
  
"What?" Yugi said looking confused, "How'd I get in the Hospital?"  
  
"Well, when my house caught fire the police and fire department got there and apparently you were to close to the smoke. Well you can do the math." Jounouchi said, "Anyway we were all taken to the hospital. Only for some reason you had the worst affect of it. The doctor said you fainted from slight shock and from the smoke."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Jounouchi smiled his favorite big cheesy grin. Yugi's eyes suddenly averted to the plain cream colored wall as his thoughts began to spill out of his mouth, "Yami . . ." Yugi whispered to himself, "No it wasn't a dream he's real! He's . . . he's inside me."  
  
"Huh? You ok Yug?" Jounouchi said.  
  
Yugi quickly came back to reality, "Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine sorry."  
  
"You sure you're ok? Because if you want I'll leave so you can rest some more." Jounouchi said.  
  
"No!" Yugi screamed, "Don't leave I don't . . . I don't want to be alone not anymore."  
  
Jounouchi looked at Yugi and smiled sweetly once more, "Ok, I won't leave."  
  
"Where are the others?" Yugi asked.  
  
"I dunno."  
  
Yugi sighed, "Jou . . ."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You're an idiot!" Yugi said bonking Jounouchi on the head.  
  
"Owww! Why'd you do that? Jeez it's not my fault. I don't know where they went! That really hurt!" Jounouchi said.  
  
"Someone get the doctor quick!" a woman's voice screamed.  
  
"Hmm?" Jounouchi and Yugi both said at once.  
  
"Someone quick get the doctor NOW!"  
  
"What's that about?" Yugi said.  
  
"Hold on I'll find out." Jounouchi said.  
  
Jounouchi walked towards the door of the small room and looked out.  
  
"Hey that looks like Yamara, Satsuki from school." Jounouchi said, "What she doing here?"  
  
Yugi stumbled out of the hospital bed and looked out the door at a young 17 year-old girl with different shades of brown hair. Clearish green eyes, combat boots, black jeans, a gray cut-off top, a black jacket, fingerless leather gloves, and a silver chain with a cross on it. She was screaming repeatedly for a doctor to come help the bleeding beat-up teenage boy she was carrying.  
  
"You're right it is Satsuki." Yugi said.  
  
Yugi walked out of the room slowly limping from a long deep cut on his leg he had got during the explosion. (In the future the doctor doesn't make you wear one of those back-less paper dresses so no one's seeing Yugi's ass)  
  
"Huh? Yugi where are you going?"  
  
"Someone! Get this girl a doctor NOW!" Yugi screamed at the top of his lungs.  
  
"Huh?" Satsuki said looking surprised a bit, "Motou, Yugi from school?"  
  
"What seems to be the problem?" A Male Nurse said.  
  
"Do you not have eyes you dumb fuck! Take a look this man's been injured badly get a doctor!" Yugi screamed.  
  
"Right." The male nurse said running off to get a doctor.  
  
Suddenly four machines came up and took the man from Satsuki's arms. They placed him on a small hospital bed. Satsuki look at Yugi and worded a small thanks that Yugi wasn't even sure he saw before she ran off following the machines. (No they are not robots they're the machines that lie next to a hospital bed. You know the oxygen tank, heart rate machine, etc only there attached to the bed and bring it into the room)  
  
"Yugi! Get back in bed the doctor said you needed rest!" The voice of Anzu screamed.  
  
"Anzu?" Yugi said feeling his heart jump a bit, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"To check on you of course!" Anzu said smiling she then turned to Jounouchi, "Jou why didn't you keep him in his bed?"  
  
"Hey I tried . . . well no I didn't but . . . oh hell just hit me and get it over with." Jounouchi said preparing for Anzu to hit him with one of her sissy slaps.  
  
Yugi's hands went to his throat to feel the chain of the Millenium Puzzle he suddenly gasped, "Where's the puzzle!"  
  
"Hmmm?" Jounouchi said dodging Anzu's sissy slap causing her to fall on the floor, "You mean that ugly piece of junk? Here I took it off of you while you were sleeping."  
  
Jounouchi reached in his pocket and pulled out the puzzle-getting ready to hand the puzzle to Yugi. Just then a boy with tan skin and blonde hair ran into Jounouchi causing the puzzle to fall shattering on the floor. Yugi watched as the boy who did it laughed and watch as Jounouchi got on the floor and started picking up the pieces.  
  
Yugi's eyes widened, "Shit!" rushing to the broken pieces of the puzzle.  
  
"Ahh I'm sorry Yugi if I'd been paying attention I would have . . ."  
  
"It's all right Jou it's not your fault" Yugi said interrupting him.  
  
'Damn how am I supposed to put this thing back together? It's got like a billion pieces!' Yugi thought.  
  
Jounouchi had looked up to see if the idiot blonde who had run into him was still there. But the strange boy was no where to be seen. Yugi and Jounouchi sat there on the ground for the next 15 minutes picking up the pieces of the puzzle and stuffing them into their pockets. 'What am I going to do?' Yugi thought, 'Maybe Aya can help me, she gave me the puzzle after all!'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Somewhere on the streets of Tokyo Japan ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aya's mind started to race and heart started pounding like crazy. She knew something was wrong and that it was happing to Yugi. Aya had been in such a hurry that she hadn't noticed when the sign on the black-crystal-sheeted road had turned to 'don't walk!' and that an old-fashioned purple and silver cyber car was headed right at her.  
  
"Aya look out!" a voice screamed.  
  
Aya turned around quickly to see the car speeding towards her. Her mind raced even faster and she realized she was stuck frozen from shock.  
  
"Move the hell out of the way!" the driver screamed, "I can't stop!"  
  
Suddenly Aya felt herself fly through the air with a warm figure wrapped around her.  
  
"Ah!" She screamed as she and her savor landed on the ground.  
  
"You alright?" a familiar voice said, "You should pay more attention next time, you were almost killed."  
  
Aya looked up at the man who had saved her. Suddenly she was even more shocked, "S-Seto Kaiba!" She said right before she fainted.  
  
Seto smiled and chuckled a bit before picking the unconscious Aya up off the ground and taking her off to some place. "Women" he said to himself, "They drive a man crazy."  
  
Notes: Wow, this has to be the worst chapter ever. I mean I've read better news paper articles then this! Anywho I need to ask you all something first before I end this chapter. You see I'm planning at the end of this fic to have bloopers and crap like that. I wanted to know if that'd be a good idea or not. So review and tell me please! 


	8. Chapter Eight: Post cognition

Blood Red Cards  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It is property of Kazuki Takahashi not me.  
  
Summery: The year is 3012 our hero's have passed but their reincarnations are born once again. Duel monsters has changed a great deal nothing is the same anymore fate has took a wrong turn at destiny. This legend proves the fact that blood is truly thicker than water . . . Or in this case the heart of the cards.  
  
Notes: Ok this WHOLE chapter is about Aya and Kaiba. Yugi will of course show up but this is kinda a character based chapter so you can get to know them better. Most of my original characters will get them but you know they'll all be spaced out of course I'm not gonna just have a character chapter after the other. Anywho that wasn't Satsuki's only appearance she's to cool to just put her in one chapter and that be done.  
  
"Blah" = Character is Talking  
  
'Blah' = Character is thinking  
  
~~~~~~ Blah ~~~~~~~ = Scene (I changed it because I didn't like the other one)  
  
(Blah) = My notes  
  
/blah/ = Hikari to Yami  
  
//blah// = Yami to Hikari  
  
{Blah} = A Hikari to a Hikari  
  
{{Blah}} = A Yami to a Yami  
  
[Blah] = What type of duel monster card it is like: [Magic card] and also it's attack power like: [ATK 0, DEF 3000]  
  
Warning: Death, Blood, Gore, and Violence, Yaoi, Cursing, Gothic and Punk themes, and abusive situations. If any of these things offends in any way you please do not read my story  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"No I'm sorry Sol, Aya isn't here. She left rather recently just yesterday and I haven't seen her since. Do you know where she might have gone to?" A middle-aged woman with dark brown hair and a soft voice said into a small cordless black phone.  
  
"No Mrs. Magami I don't, I'm sorry. Aya was supposed to pick up a friend of ours but I don't know what's happened. If you see her could you tell her she needs to come by the hang out? It's really important."  
  
"Yes I'll tell her Sol."  
  
"Thank you Mrs. Magami." Sol said before hanging up the phone.  
  
"So?" Spyke said.  
  
"Her foster Mother doesn't know where she is, no one else she knows does either." Sol said looking at the ground.  
  
"Well that's just great!" Spyke said, "Right when we need her she disappears! What a wonderful girl!"  
  
"Hey! She might not have left.She might have been kidnapped or killed or just maybe she's avoiding us!" Sol screamed.  
  
"What about Yugi?"  
  
"What about him?" Sol said.  
  
"Aren't you going to go pick him up in Aya's place?" Spyke said.  
  
"What? I can't drive. I'm only 13 years old and besides his house is two and a half miles from here!"  
  
"True then I'll go pick him up you look around the city for Aya understood?" Spyke said.  
  
Sol nodded his golden colored eyes shinning brightly, "If all of the 5TD isn't there when the chosen one rises all will perish and cease to exist. Even Kami won't be able to survive it."  
  
"Hmm? But Kami created the chosen one didn't he?"  
  
"No, a greater unknown force did. Spyke that's why we have to find Aya at all cost." Sol said clutching at anku symbol around his next. 'Yami created the chosen one just like the markings on my tomb told me.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The Kaiba Family Mansion ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'How was she able to do it? I was part of the original 5TD, I was a chosen warrior. How was she able to prove destiny wrong?' Seto Kaiba thought watching Aya sleeping from across the room, 'I don't understand it. I was unbeatable. How was she a simple gothic girl who lived her life mostly on the street able to beat me?'  
  
Aya tossed and groaned in discomfort in her sleep bringing Kaiba back to reality, 'I wonder ,does she have the symbol I used too.'  
  
Kaiba slowly walked up to the bed Aya was rested on and bent down to her face level he lifted his hand and pulled her blanket away from her a little. Aya shivered but did not wake from her sleep. Kaiba took his hand and moved her jet black hair away from the right side of her neck only to see a beautiful black raven marking flying upward with its wings spread out as far as they could go. Aya choose that time to wake up.  
  
"What are you doing?" Aya screamed jumping up away from Kaiba.  
  
"Relax Magami." Kaiba said pulling a chair up to him. Then he turned it backwards so that he was leaning on the back of it before sitting down. "I was just seeing that mark on your neck that used to be mine."  
  
Aya put her hand up to her right side of her neck and kept it there, "W- what do you want from me?"  
  
"Nothing but that's no way to treat the man who saved your life."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You've been knocked out since yesterday. You walked out in front of a car and I saved you from becoming the official ending of the squirrels."  
  
"Shut up!" Aya screamed slapping Kaiba right across the face, "You're a jerk you know that! I've had it worse then you have and I'm nothing like you! Your cruel, you like to see others in pain, your heartless you don't care for anyone! That's why no one likes you!"  
  
"You shut up!" Kaiba screamed standing up, "You know nothing about me don't even pretend that you do!"  
  
Aya got out of the bed stumbling a bit before reaching the wall, "You! You're Mr. Rich boy who's got everything he could possible want.Yet your cold and you act like you've been abused your whole life!"  
  
"I have!"  
  
"By your own black heart!"  
  
"You want proof you little witch?" Kaiba said walking over to Aya and grabbing her by the neck, "You want to feel some of the things I went through in my childhood?"  
  
Aya screamed from pain of Seto's grip, "You kill me and all will perish and you know that!"  
  
"I know that! I'm not going to kill you!" Kaiba said throwing Aya to the ground.  
  
Aya stood up quickly running for the door but not before Kaiba grabbed a hold of her wrist and turned her towards him, "Leaving so soon?"  
  
"Let go of me!" Aya screamed.  
  
"And ruin all the fun? I don't think so and besides you couldn't get out of here if your life depended on it. That door is security locked and only my voice will open it!" Kaiba said throwing Aya into the dresser knocking her into the floor.  
  
But Aya didn't scream or cry out she just looked up at Kaiba hatefully as blood proud heavily from her face. Kaiba smirked, "Quick hard to crack aren't we? Well that'll have to change." Kaiba walked up to Aya's bleeding body on the floor and started kicking her in her stomach repeatedly.  
  
Aya still didn't scream.  
  
"Your brave I'll admit that." Kaiba said pulling Aya from her hair up to his eye level which brought her three inches off the ground.  
  
Aya looked dead at Kaiba un-moving full of hate, "To think," She said coldly, "I used to be obsessed with you."  
  
"You shouldn't obsess before you know who your obsessing over." Kaiba said throwing Aya onto her bed.  
  
"I'll remember that next time Seto Kaiba." Aya said looking at Kaiba.  
  
"You're a brave girl."  
  
"I've been through worse."  
  
"That wasn't even a fraction of what I could do to you." Kaiba said calmly.  
  
"Interesting I had no idea you possessed such strength." Aya said.  
  
"There's a lot you don't know about me Aya Magami."  
  
"And there's a lot you don't know about me Seto Kaiba."  
  
Kaiba smirked and walked over to the dresser besides Aya's bed only to pull out some bandages from the drawer. Aya looked curiously, "So where the hell am I?"  
  
"My room." Kaiba said.  
  
Aya looked around at her surroundings. The bed was a plain king sized mattress with black covers, black pillows and a nice dark wood frame to go with it. Rock and metal band posters on all the walls. There was a middle- sized black and white TV across the room. A CD case stood right next to the large closet doors with all sorts of bands Aya loved. As well as a medium sized black stereo, there were two dressers in the room. One right next to the door, the other right beside the bed. Finally of course the room was filthy and was begging Aya to clean it.  
  
Aya didn't say anything; "Your room is just like any other 17 year olds. Not what I'd expect from someone like you."  
  
"Well Aya I maybe rich but that doesn't mean my room is going to be full of fancy things like wide flat screen TV's or huge stereo's." Kaiba said, "Besides that's Mokuba's room."  
  
"Mokuba?"  
  
"My little brother."  
  
"I didn't know you had a brother. I thought you where an only child" Aya said.  
  
"Once again Magami you don't know everything about me although sometimes I wish I was an only child." Kaiba said sitting next to Aya.  
  
"Aren't you going to continue to beat me?" Aya said  
  
"No."  
  
"Why?" Aya said  
  
"Look at me." Kaiba said  
  
Aya turned her head to look at Kaiba as he wrapped the bandages around her head and left arm. "How did you do it?" he said after he was done.  
  
"You mean how did I beat you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Destiny" Aya said.  
  
Kaiba didn't understand but showed no emotion to let Aya know.  
  
Aya looked at her hands, "Where are my gloves?"  
  
"The maid took them off, why?"  
  
"I need those gloves . . ."  
  
Aya suddenly fell back onto the bed screaming as images flooded her mind.  
  
"Aya! Aya what's wrong?" Kaiba screamed.  
  
Aya continued to scream, as the images played into her mind of a little boy with brown hair and an innocent face be beat and tortured by an older man as a smaller boy with black hair and big blue eyes watched in horror. Seeing these images and feeling the pain of the young boy Aya passed out.  
  
~~~~~~ Aya's dreams ~~~~~~~  
  
"Stop it! Stop it! Leave Seto alone!" the young boy with black hair screamed.  
  
"Shut up Mokuba!" the older man screamed, "Seto did this to himself!"  
  
Aya stood off into the corner of the room, "Leave him alone you creep leave him alone!" she screamed but it was to no use the man couldn't hear her.  
  
The younger Seto screamed in pain, "Mokuba get out, run to your room!" Seto screamed again.  
  
"Shut up you worthless brat!" The older man screamed kneeing Seto in the stomach.  
  
"Run Mokuba! Lock the door and don't come out!" Seto screamed to the younger boy.  
  
"Stop it, let him go!" Aya screamed in tears, "Leave him alone!"  
  
Once again the man didn't hear her he just kept on beating the 10 year old Seto Kaiba.  
  
"Mokuba go!" Kaiba screamed.  
  
Mokuba finally couldn't stand it anymore and ran out of the room right through Aya. Aya knew what was going on as she saw her arms and back bleed. She was seeing and feeling visions of the past the gift 'The Dark One' gave her when she became a 'Warrior of Chaos'.  
  
"Post-cognition"  
  
Aya turned her head quickly the dream around her began to fade. Aya came face to face with a dark figure with robes powerful pharaohs wore. Aya knew who this was and immediately felt fear run though her.  
  
"Aya you should be grateful for your gift it gets you closer to your boyfriend." the figure said showing the young bleeding Seto to Aya.  
  
"What? You think I should be grateful for this curse you've inflicted on me?" Aya screamed, "What are you smoking crack? This is horrible I don't want to see this!"  
  
"Aww but you also feel it too. Don't forget that Saya."  
  
Aya's eyes widened, "H-how do you know that name?"  
  
"Why easily I know everything." The figure said, "I also know who your 'Chosen One' is. Let me tell you Saya. Don't think you, Sol, Spyke, and Serini can over come me. You may have 'The Chosen One' but you don't have all the warriors remember? Not even the fifth member of the 5TD knows who he is."  
  
"You . . ." Aya said glaring, "If you lay a finger on 'The Chosen one' I will hunt you don't and kill you myself!"  
  
"Oh really? I'm scared! Saya you may the strongest Warrior of Chaos but that doesn't mean your powers come close to mine!" the figure said blasting Aya a few yards away.  
  
Aya stood up glaring in hatred, "You shut up!" she screamed, "You know nothing anymore! That is way the 5TD drew against you that is why 'The Chosen One' was reborn into this world!"  
  
"Aww Saya but has it?" the figure said, "I am 'The Dark One' after all. I am still your leader, and there is a chance I will beat 'The Chosen One' and I will make sure that chance is a 100 to nothing Saya."  
  
"My name is Aya the one known as Saya is dead!" Aya screamed, "I will find the 5th member if the 5TD even if it cost me my life!"  
  
"Ahh but will it Aya?" 'The Dark One' said, "Be careful where you tread young Aya it just might cost you your life."  
  
"Your tricks don't reach me"  
  
~~~~~ Outside Aya's dream ~~~~~~  
  
Kaiba stood and stared in horror as he saw Aya bleeding from her arms, forehead, and back yet no wounds were to be seen on her body. Seto ran into the bathroom in his room and grabbed a towel to wipe the blood off of her. He was shocked when he got back into the room when he saw Aya was awake.  
  
Aya immediately started screaming again as her bleeding body fell to the black carpet of the room. Kaiba quickly went over to her and wrapped the towel around her while holding her, "Aya calm down what's wrong? Why are you screaming?"  
  
After a while Aya calmed down and the pain drifted away from her body leaving her shaking.  
  
"Aya what the hell just happened?" Kaiba said.  
  
"I . . . I have post-cognition when I touch things I can see into the past but not only that I feel what happened too." Aya whispered, "What just happened was horrible not only that but also I saw 'The Dark One' too . . ."  
  
"Aya tell me what you saw." Kaiba said calmly closing his eyes.  
  
"You, your brother, and a man late 30's or early 40's" Aya said.  
  
"What was happening."  
  
"You know."  
  
Kaiba signed, 'That's right I do know.' Kaiba thought.  
  
~~~~~ Yugi's house ~~~~~~  
  
"Yugi you have a visitor!" A woman's voice screamed.  
  
"Send them up!" Yugi said taking a piece of the millenium puzzle and trying to find where it went.  
  
"Yugi?" The voice of Spyke said.  
  
Spyke looked at what Yugi was doing and gasped in horror, "What the hell happened?"  
  
"Funny you should ask." Yugi said.  
  
Notes: Ok that's it for this chapter and I know I said Kaiba wouldn't get hurt but he had too for this chapter sorry. Kaiba was weird in this chapter too don't know why I made him like that either. R&R please  
  
Kaiba: I go hurt -_-  
  
Jounouchi: Yay!  
  
Kaiba: //punches the heck out of Jounouchi//  
  
Aya: //sweatdrop// calm down Kaiba 


End file.
